


Drifted Away

by JackFettGames



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: DeltaSea AU, Gen, Poetry, Susie disappeared, Toriel Is Worried, life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFettGames/pseuds/JackFettGames
Summary: Toriel reacts to Susie's sudden disappearance.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale), Susie (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	Drifted Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted anything for this fandom for a while, so I wanted to write a poem. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for reading!
> 
> This poem is based on the DeltaSea AU by my friend, Scorch. You can check out her description of the AU at the link below.
> 
> [DeltaSea AU](https://aminoapps.com/c/deltarune-amino/page/item/deltasea/Y4lP_veFXI16nr6ErLznGRGZbx2nElxBBV)

1  
Susie’s disappearance  
from this sparsely populated coastside town  
didn’t raise much alarm.  
Susie was a  
vagrant delinquent, begging for trouble  
what with her tattered clothes and her yellowed eyes  
that no one else focused on before.  
That, Toriel thought,  
might be why

2  
she stood alone  
in the police station lobby,  
in her finest sundress and makeup,  
begging the officer  
on this otherwise agreeable afternoon.  
Sorry, ma’am.  
You can’t file a missing persons report if  
you are not a family member of the victim.

3  
Toriel fled the wall blocking her  
in composed fashion,  
a broil of emotions splashing against her straightened back:  
burning red for the father’s inaction,  
ghastly gray for her fear for her student,  
strikes of white for Susie’s possible demise,  
calm blue for the mourning,  
yet nowhere did the water show  
the yellow of Susie’s eyes,  
the yellow of hope,

4  
the yellow of the sunset  
Ms. Dreemurr watched  
earlier this week  
as Kris called to her  
about their new friend.  
It freed her lungs of a worrying weight,  
allowing her to come up to air.  
Kris wouldn’t be lonely anymore.  
Kris made a friend

5  
who they brought home  
the day Toriel failed  
to file the missing persons report.  
Hello, Ms. Dreemurr.  
I’m Ralsei.  
He seemed sweet and caring and oddly familiar,

6  
but Toriel couldn’t spare thought  
to those emotions.  
But to those emotions she felt for Susie,  
Toriel couldn’t spare thought.

7  
I hope you two have fun, but stay safe while doing so.

8  
Susie stayed for fourteen years,  
Toriel repeated to herself.  
Susie stayed for fourteen years;  
she wouldn’t leave it all now.  
Susie stayed for fourteen years;  
why would she  
leave it all now?  
Susie stayed for fourteen years

9  
and, seemingly, simply drifted away  
to the night  
just as Toriel  
fell asleep  
to the cycling thoughts of her troubled mind,  
to the cycling sounds of the ocean waves

10  
which, with all the authority of nature,  
washed away her worries in the state of unconscious.  
You cemented your life upon the land,  
two children, divorce, a home of your hand.  
You never needed to drift away.  
Only Susie needed a place to stay.


End file.
